


Between the Lines

by BecaAMM



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Established Relationship, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You always thought you could trust Steve. Apparently, you can’t.





	Between the Lines

> _Time to tell me the truth_

You stared at Steve in silence as he looked down at his own hands, holding back whatever was in his mind.

“Y/N…” He muttered.

“Steve.” You said back.

He said he needed to talk to you, said that something had happened.

“I don’t know how to say this.” He confessed. “I'm… I’m sorry.”

“Just say it.” You frowned.

You and Steve were together for more than a year and a half now. He was a superhero, you were just… You. A preschool teacher with little background, probably the only taste of a normal life he had in his routine. You and Steve bonded over the fact you were alone, none of you had a family and only had each other.

You knew about Bucky and about everything that was happening. He never lied to you, and both of you knew how it was all affecting your relationship. You weren’t blind, you knew you weren’t on your best tracks. You hardly talked to each other every day, not even seeing each other. Still, you knew it wasn’t your fault, you just needed some time to fix it.

> _No right minds could wrong be this many times_

“There’s something I did. ” He looked up at you. “And I’m not proud of myself.”

You waited for what he had to tell you what he had done, and Steve sighed.

“Look, it is okay.” You assured him, reaching out and holding his hand. “I’m sure…”

“There’s someone else.” He interrupted.

> _He told me her name_

You froze.

“You…”

“There’s someone else.” He said again. “I don’t know what got into me, I don’t know how it happened, but I can’t do this anymore. I'm…”

You took a deep breath, trying to stay calm.

“Who?” You asked. “Who is it?”

Steve’s Adam’s apple bobbed for a moment, and he looked away from you.

“If we’re going to do this, you’re gonna look me in the eyes.” You said, controlling your voice.

Hesitant, his eyes moved to yours and you could see the same tears you held back.

“Sharon. Sharon Carter.”

You covered your face with your hands when the first tear fell from your eyes.

Sharon Carter.

> _It sounded familiar in a way  
>  I could have sworn I’d heard him say it ten thousand times_

You’ve heard her name a thousand times, Peggy’s niece. You weren’t surprised.

“Y/N, I really don’t know…” He tried to defend himself.

“You do, Steve.” You interrupted him. “You do know.”

You trusted Steve with your life. You had no one, only him. For God’s sake, you even lived together. Where would you go now?

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

You shook your head, standing up and trying to rub your tears away while walking to your bedroom. As soon as you closed the door, you fell down with your back pressed against it, sobbing softly.

> _Leave unsaid unspoken_

“Y/N…” He said at the other side of the door.

You didn’t want to know how far they had gone or how long it had been happening. You didn’t need to know.

You should have known. You should have known you weren’t enough for him.

“It’s over, isn’t it?” He asked softly.

“Yeah, Steve.” You closed your eyes. “It’s over.”

> _You and me  
>  Always between the lines_


End file.
